


A New Project

by rachel614 (orphan_account)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, F/M, Fluff, Sherlolly Appreciation Week 2019, domestic humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 15:51:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18123338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/rachel614
Summary: After the fifth time she snapped at him in an hour, Sherlock retreated to his favorite microscope, sheltering in pointed silence.Unfortunately, the same couldn’t be said of Molly. He listened to her storm about the lab, slamming drawers shut, and setting down fragile and expensive glassware with—if not outright force—at least less care than usual. Muttering imprecations under her breath the whole while.------------------------------Sherlolly Appreciation Week; Day 6: "I'm worried about you Molly, you seem very stressed."





	A New Project

She was anxious, and the anxiety made her irritable.

 

After the fifth time she snapped at him in an hour, Sherlock retreated to his favorite microscope, sheltering in pointed silence.

Unfortunately, the same couldn’t be said of Molly. He listened to her storm about the lab, slamming drawers shut, and setting down fragile and expensive glassware with—if not outright force—at least less care than usual. Muttering imprecations under her breath the whole while.

 

Sherlock knew that, ordinarily, when one’s wife was upset the proper thing to do was offer sympathy and support.

If he had come to know anything in the last two years, however, it was that he and Molly were anything but ordinary.

This left him in somewhat of a quandary, as while he naturally considered Molly’s happiness to be of paramount importance, there was no guarantee that his intervention would achieve anything. Indeed, if the degree of her irritation was anything to go by, it was likely that the source of her anxiety somehow concerned  _ him _ . He tried to recall if he’d done anything particularly…  _ Sherlock _ lately, but had to admit, half-guiltily, that if he had he’d very likely not have noticed. He’d been very preoccupied by the work, recently.

 

There was nothing for it. He’d have to  _ ask. _

“Molly,” he said, clearing his throat.

“Whatever it is, get it yourself, Sherlock,” she cried, whirling on him. “I’m a graduate educated professional, who is paid to do a necessary and important  _ job _ , and not to cater to the whims of some—some— _ man child. _ ” Fists clenched, cheeks bright red, she glared at him, her words echoing into the silence of the lab.

“Molly,” he said again, gently. He sat on the stool facing her, his hands fold in his lap. “I’m worried about you, Molly. You seem very stressed.”

 

The anger leached out of her, and she looked away, biting her lip.

“I—I know, Sherlock, I’ve been rather snappish with you, haven’t I?”

“No more than I deserve,” he said simply.

“I’m still sorry. I just, I—“ wringing her hands together, she looked down and blurred out in a rush, “IthoughtImightbepregnant.”

The air left his lungs with an audible whoosh as he tried to process her words, and his mind met with a blank wall.

_ A baby.  _ Our _ baby. With my curls and Molly’s chocolate eyes and tiny nose and— _

“Oh,” he said in a small voice, and his heart seemed to leap and bound and expand three times—only to crash down a moment later, sadly deflated by her next words.

“I’m not,” she said.

“Oh,” he said again, and his voice was even tinier. He felt—awful, actually. Like he’d been given a brand new chemistry set, only to have it taken back with a finger wag and a NAUGHTY BOY.

“The thing is—I realized that—well I wanted to be,” she said miserably. “And I know you don’t want children, and I’ll get over it really, but just now I—I just—oh, I don’t know.”

Children. Of course he didn’t want children, he’d make a terrible dad, they were utterly useless, parasites really, he didn’t  want them anyway—so why did he feel so empty?

“Molly,” he said, and his voice was rather hoarse. “Do you—would you like to— _ try _ ?”

Her head shot up, and whatever she saw in his face made her smile, a wide, beaming expression that made his insides run together with  want.

_ “ _ Oh God,  yes ,” she said, and he pulled her to him and kissed her. Thoroughly.

 

He pulled away, slightly breathless, and said, “Your shift ends in an hour. That’s just enough time to get ready.”

“Ready?” She asked, a ridiculous grin on her face.

“Ready to  _ try,” _ he said, his own expression equally foolish.

“Oh.  _ Oh. _ ”

“Yes,” he agreed.

Project Sherlock Jr. promised to be  _ fascinating.  _

**Author's Note:**

> "And what happened, then? Well, in Whoville they say – that the Grinch's small heart grew three sizes that day." -Dr. Suess
> 
> Really had a hard time coming up with a title for this one, since the only one that came to mind has rather negative associations in slang :P Oh well. Not every day's your day.


End file.
